Unexpected Surprise
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Established RumBelle. A Cover Bunny entry for the group: Rumbelle for the Win. Aiden and Belle Gold have a surprise coming. What could it be?


**Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm going to put this: I don't own OUAT!**

 **AN: Welcome to my new story! This is for a Cover Bunny contest my group, Rumbelle for the Win, is having. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm enjoying writing it! Also, fair warning that there is smut at the beginning of this, just so you know!**

The light broke into the bedroom and cast its glow on the couple in bed. His arm lay over her back and she had her head pillowed against his shoulder. Her breath tickled his ear and the glow woke him from his slumber. He groaned as he felt he could sleep for a few more hours. He leaned over to his beautiful wife and kissed her soft lips. She moaned as she started to wake and return the kiss, deepening it as desire ran through her body and coiled in her belly.

He smiled against her lips and ran his tongue along her bottom lip as he asked for entrance. She granted it and allowed him to taste her and her to taste him. She felt him hardening against her belly and rocked her hips into his. He gasped and pulled back to looked at her. Her pupils were blown wide with desire and her skin was flushed. He kissed her again and ran his hand down her chest. He moved the nightgown she'd put on aside and took her breast in his hand, kneading it gently. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as it pebbled to the ministrations. She moaned again into his mouth.

He kissed down her jaw and her neck, finding the pulse point and began nipping at it and soothing the nips with his tongue. She arched into his touch as his hand moved to the other breast and bestowed on it the same attention he'd given the other. His other hand moved between her thighs, cupping her heat. He could feel the dampness on her panties and groaned at the desire she showed for him.

He moved the panties aside and found that little bundle of nerves that drove her crazy. She made little noises of contentment. He smiled as he recaptured her lips again and let a finger enter her. She gasped and then relaxed into his arms. He added another finger and started thrusting them in and out at an agonizing pace. She would gasp and moan and keen as he would hit that spot and pull back. She spread her legs a little wider as her fingernails left scratches along his back.

He hissed as she'd done so, but was happy to wear the marks of her pleasure. His thumb worked circles around her clit as he curved his fingers again, hitting that spot. Her walls clenched and he knew she was close. He sped up the pace a little and crooked his fingers more. Blinding white light showed behind her eyes and she crashed over the precipice of pleasure. The waves rolled through her again and again. He held her until she came down from her high.

She kissed him and cupped him through his sleep pants. He moaned. She slipped her hand into the waistband and gave him a few tugs before he grasped her wrists and pulled it out and slipped his pants down. She slipped her panties down as well and he lined them up and entered her slowly. She gasped as she adjusted to his length and the feeling of being full by him. Once he was buried to the hilt, he stilled to let her fully adjust. When she canted her hips, he knew it was okay to move. He pulled out just enough and then pushed back in. He kept up a steady pace. She threw a leg over his hip to allow him better access to her, allowing him to go deeper. He groaned at the feeling. He kissed at her pulse point again, marking her skin. She was his and everyone would know it. He felt her walls clench as she began reaching her peak once again. He slipped his hand between them and pinched her clit and she fell over the precipice and he followed shortly afterward, spilling his seed into her.

He collapsed on her, both breathing heavily. He lifted his head up and looked at her with a grin. He kissed her gently as she smiled at him.

"Well, that's one way to say good morning," Aiden Gold murmured to his wife. She chuckled at him.

"I quite enjoyed that," Belle replied.

"As did I. This should be an every morning thing."

"I wish."

She lifted her head to look at the clock.

"Shit, I'm going to be late again!"

He rolled off of her and groaned at the loss of her heat. She got up and raced to the bathroom to shower. He padded along behind her. She put a hand on his chest.

"What? I need to shower too."

"That better be all we're going to do. I'm already going to be running behind as it is."

Aiden grinned as they go into the shower together. Needless to say, Belle was late for work at the library yet again.

Aiden and Belle Gold met when Belle had started working at her father's flower shop at the age of sixteen. Aiden came in to collect the rent and that's when he saw the beauty working behind the counter. He became enraptured by her. They'd gotten to talking and Aiden refused to admit his feelings to her until she was of age.

To be honest, he was so sure that she wouldn't return the affection he'd felt for the young woman. She'd left town to go to a nearby college in Portland, and returned once her studies were completed at the behest of her father who was her only living family. Belle began to work at the library under the watchful eye of Mrs. Henderson and she also picked up extra shifts at Granny's Diner to help her father pay for the rent of the shop and their tiny two bedroom flat.

Aiden ran into Belle once again as she was clearing the tables at Granny's. He sat in the back corner booth and watched her as she worked. She looked dead on her feet and he wanted nothing more than to help her with everything. Despite the harsh and cruel rumors that circulated the town about Aiden Gold, Belle soon became just as entranced by him as he had her. No one could understand their connection that soon became a dating relationship.

Wanting to not only prove their love for one another, but to prove everyone wrong, they married not too long after becoming engaged after a year of dating. Their wedding was small and kept to the few friends that Belle had and the acquaintance that often kept Aiden company as well as Belle's father.

After all was said and done, people began to avoid the topic of their relationship and tended to avoid both of them altogether. Belle could care less as could Aiden, but he worried that it would take a toll on his new bride.

Belle walked into the library and Mrs. Henderson glared at her.

"You're late, again," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry," Belle said as she grabbed a cart and began to reshelf the books that had been returned.

"If you want to keep this job, I suggest you start being on time."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm so sorry. I had…difficulty with getting out of the house this morning. I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't and be sure to cover-up your marks a little better next time as well."

Belle blushed as she went into the bathroom and noticed the mark that Aiden had given her that morning. She pulled some foundation out of her purse and applied enough to where the hickey was no longer visible and went back to work, blushing.

Aiden walked into his shop and began to catalog his new acquirements when the bell notified him that he'd had a guest. He looked up and stifled a groan. Jefferson Haden walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Aiden, how's kicks?"

"What do you want?"

"Can't I just come by and visit a friend?"

"Keep talking, Haden, and I'll raise your rent so high your head'll spin!"

"Okay, okay, I was wondering if Gracie could stay the night with you and Belle whilst I escort Miss Emma Swan on a date."

"You finally made a move. It's about time."

"Don't start with me, Gold. Look how long you and Belle pined for each other before tying the knot. I want this to go smoothly and that takes time."

"Normally, you want everything right here and now. What changed?"

"Emma changed me."

Aiden grunted.

"Please?"

"Let me talk to Belle."

"Thank you!"

"That's not a yes, Haden!"

"Close enough!" Jefferson threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the shop.

Aiden groaned and put his hand to his forehead. Gracie Haden was a sweet girl, but very inquisitive and he'd wanted it to be just him and Belle tonight. He sighed and called his wife.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey, do you have a minute?"

"For you, always. What's up?"

"Well, Jefferson stopped by…"

"And he and Emma are going out and he wants us to watch Gracie."

"How did you guess?"

"Emma gave me a heads up before you called."

"Jefferson is under the impression that we've agreed to it already. Have you done something I should know about?"

"Not at all, but where that little girl is concerned we all know that you'll do what she wants."

"Meaning what, love?"

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger. You won't let anyone else watch her."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"If that's true, I'll call Jeff and tell him that he can drop Gracie off at Mary Margaret's."

"No way in hell is she and that oaf that she married watching my goddaughter!"

Belle giggled.

"See, I told you?"

Aiden sighed.

"Tell Jefferson that he can bring her by around 6:30."

"I will."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too."

They hung up and Aiden called Jefferson to tell him the good news.

Later that day, they had a very active seven year-old on their hands. Belle had managed to wrangle the child to the table where she'd eaten everything, but the vegetables and refused to eat them. Aiden made a deal that should she eat them that she'd be able to have ice cream and stay up an hour later than usual. Gracie took the deal and she ate all her broccoli. They had ice cream and let the girl play for a bit while they snuggled on the couch.

"Belle, do you think we'd be good parents?"

Belle looked at her husband.

"Do you want children?"

Aiden looked away. She put her hand on his chin and moved his head to look at her.

"Do you?"

"I do, but I don't know if I'd be a very good father."

"Aiden, you're wonderful with Gracie. She adores you!"

"I know, but I'm worried that I wouldn't be a good father to my own child. Gracie is like my own, but she's not my daughter."

"I think you'll be a wonderful father."

Aiden smiled and kissed her forehead. She laid her head on his chest and sighed as she watched Gracie play with her dolls on the floor. If they were to have children, she'd want them all to be like Gracie, but look like her husband. No doubt that Aiden would want them all to be spitting images of her. She smiled as the girl offered her doll some tea.

"Alright, little one, time for a bath!"

"Aw, but I want to play a little longer!"

"Gracie, after your bath you can play a bit more and you'll be able to play with the tub toys that Uncle Aiden got you yesterday."

"Oooh!"

Gracie got up and ran up the stairs for her bath. Aiden chuckled.

"You're wonderful with her."

"You are too, even though you don't know how to tell her no sometimes."

"I do tell her no."

"No, you don't."

"I do so!"

"That little girl has you so wrapped around her little finger that you'd bend over backwards for her if she'd ask you to."

"I would not!"

Belle shook her head and headed up the stairs to give the girl her bath.

Not too much longer, Gracie came running down the stairs without her clothes on and soaking wet. Belle wasn't too far behind her.

"Grace, get back here!"

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Aiden, help me!"

"Gracie, love, do as your Aunt Belle says."

"But Uncle Aiden she trying to dress me in the purple one!"

Aiden looked up to where Belle was and saw she was holding a purple nightgown and a towel. The girl had been going through the phase where everything had to be one color or another and right now the color wasn't purple.

"That's not a good reason to run about the house dripping wet and improperly attired, little one."

Gracie shrugged her shoulders.

"It's better than wearing the purple gown."

"Grace…"

"Yes, sir."

Gracie walked over to Belle who wrapped a towel around her.

"If you'd just told me that you didn't want to wear it instead of fighting me on it, I would've gladly gotten you the one you wanted, love."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Belle."

"Just tell me next time, okay?"

"Okay. Aunt Belle?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to wear the purple gown."

Belle chuckled.

"I gathered that, little one. Now let's go see if we can find the right color."

Belle put a hand out for Gracie to take and they walked back to the guest room.

Aiden waited a little longer to hear if Gracie had anymore oppositions to the clothes that Belle picked out for her and there were none. Gracie and Belle descended the stairs. Gracie was dressed in a light yellow gown and her hair was brushed and dried.

"My, what a pretty girl! But Belle, where's Gracie? Gracie is a little girl and this one's so grown up!"

Gracie giggled.

"Uncle Aiden! I am Gracie!"

"You can't be! Gracie's not as grown up as you are!"

Grace put her hands on her hips and gave Aiden a stern look.

"Now, Uncle Aiden, you know very well that I'm Gracie! Stop that!"

Aiden grinned and Belle chuckled at the little girl's seriousness. He opened his arms to which Grace bounced into willingly.

"Of course you are, darling. Who else would you be?"

Aiden kissed the girl's head.

"Uncle Aiden, can Aunt Belle read us a story before bedtime?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your Aunt Belle?"

Gracie turned her bright eyes to her aunt and smiled.

"Aunt Belle, could we read a story before bed, please?"

Belle smiled and her heart melted at the little girl's bright eyes.

"Of course, darling, of course. Which story would you like?"

Gracie went to the bookshelves that they kept in the den just for her and picked out the story of The Little Engine That Could. She brought it back to Belle and they settled to listen to Belle read the story.

Before they finished the book, Gracie was fast asleep against Aiden's chest. Belle smiled at him and kissed his lips gently.

"This right here just proves that you'll be an amazing father when we do have children."

Aiden smiled down at the little girl asleep against him.

"I should get her upstairs."

"When is Jefferson supposed to pick her up?"

"He said they'll be a little late. After dinner they were going to go see a movie."

"Oh okay. Let's get this little one upstairs so that we can have some time together before they come to get her."

Aiden grinned and carefully maneuvered out from under the girl. He picked her up gently, barely jostling her. He walked upstairs to the guest room with Belle right behind him. She walked ahead of him and pulled the covers back on the bed. He laid the girl gently on the bed and covered her up. Gracie sighed in her sleep before turning on her side and snuggling down. Aiden took Belle's hand and led her out of the room, leaving the door cracked just so that the girl doesn't get scared. They went downstairs and Aiden sat on the couch. Belle walked over to the bookshelf and pulled thick tome off the shelf. She relaxed into her husband's embrace and then opened the book.

"Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought spending time together would be a little more physical."

Belle chuckled.

"Oh, well, I think reading together would be a little fun. Besides, there's a young girl upstairs that is asleep and I don't want to wake her."

"Well, then, maybe you should keep quiet."

Aiden grinned mischievously and took the book from her hands and laid it on one of the tables. He then turned and laid his hands on either side of her face, capturing her lips with his. Belle smiled against his lips. Breaking the kiss, she giggled.

"Oh, is that what you had in mind?"

"Perhaps."

Belle smiled and recaptured his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. He splayed his hands on her back as he deepened this kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which was gladly granted.

They made out for a good bit before the door bell rang. Aiden groaned as he moved out of Belle's arms and went to answer it. He opened the door to a smug Jefferson standing there.

"I take it that things went well."

"Oh yeah! How was Gracie tonight?"

"She was wonderful, as always."

"How much candy and stuff did you feed her?"

"Not me. I'd never do such a thing."

"Uh-huh, somehow I doubt that."

"Belle did it."

"I heard that!" Belle called out.

"Hello, Belle," Jefferson called in reply as Aiden stepped aside to admit him into the foyer.

Belle walked over to greet him with a kiss to the cheek.

"We had a little mishap after bath time, but aside from that she was an angel. Even with all the sweets that Aiden gave her," Belle said with a smirk.

Aiden put a hand to his chest with a wounded expression on his face. Jefferson rolled his eyes at the two.

"What was the mishap? Is she alright?" Jefferson asked.

"Oh, she's fine. I grabbed the wrong color nightgown and she took off down the hall naked, but we fixed the problem and she was just fine afterwards," Belle replied.

Jefferson was a little red in the face at hearing his daughter's antics.

"I'm sorry. I told her about her attitude and doing that when she doesn't get her way. I'll talk to her," Jefferson said, embarrassed.

"No need, Jeff. She's just fine and we handled the issue," Aiden said.

"Regardless, she needs to know that she can't do that when she doesn't get her way," Jefferson murmured.

"Don't be too hard on her though. She's just a little one," Aiden said.

"And she has you wrapped around her little finger," Jefferson remarked.

"I can assure you that she has done no such thing!" Aiden exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. All she has to do is bat those little eyes at you and you melt like into a puddle of goo. I can't wait for you two to have your own children and then we'll see how wrapped you can be, Aiden," Jefferson surmised, "Anyway, I best get her home. She's got school in the morning."

Jefferson went upstairs and gathered his daughter up as well as her things. He walked downstairs and let the couple say their goodbyes to her though she was still sleeping. He nodded his thanks and left.

"I don't know who is more exhausting, Grace or Jefferson," Aiden snarked.

"Aiden!"

"Well, I'm exhausted after just a short conversation with the man!"

Belle shook her head.

"What do you say that we go get started on having our own kids?"

"I'd say let's take a bath and then sleep for a week."

"You can't be tired!"

"Why can't I? I'm the one who chased after her."

Aiden chuckled at the memory.

"Keep it up and we won't have kids," Belle growled at him.

He stopped chuckling and moved to pull her into his arms. He kissed the hollow spot beneath her ear and peppered her neck with kisses. He latched onto her pulse point, marking her as his. She moaned at the heat he was making her feel and the fluttering in her belly as the desire pooled there.

"Aiden…"

"Hmm…"

"Let's make a baby."

"I thought you were tired."

Belle walked out of his arms and pulled him up the stairs behind her.

"Not as tired as I thought I was. Now, finish what you started."

"Gladly, my love."

Aiden followed his wife up to the bedroom and they continued what they had started downstairs.

Things picked up within the next couple weeks as Belle and Aiden had things to do before the big festival hit town. She'd been baking all kinds of things to sell at a stall and he'd been handling things with people trying to dodge rent and working at the shop. They'd rarely had time to themselves.

Belle pulled the last batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and when the scent of them hit her, her stomach rolled. She swallowed hard, breathing through her mouth, to keep her food down. After a few minutes, the feeling passed and she was just fine. She continued to package the cookies and then started to make some cupcakes. When she pulled them from the oven, she felt sick again. She set the cupcakes on the counter and walked over to the table to sit down for a couple of minutes.

Aiden walked in and smelled the air. He loved when his wife baked. He knew that was what she did every year and the goods sold like crazy. He walked into the kitchen to see his wife at the table with her head between her knees. He walked over and bent down.

"Belle? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I feel so sick."

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"I can't, Aiden. I have to finish the cupcakes and work on the brownies. The festival is just two days away. I still have decorations to plan and banners to hang. I can't get sick right now."

"That may be so, but you aren't feeling well and need to take a rest for a bit. It'll all still be here when you get up."

"I can't. I have to finish it."

"No, you have to get better that way you can finish it."

Belle sighed as Aiden helped her out of the chair. She stood shakily and almost collapsed. Had Aiden not been holding her, she would've hit the floor.

"Belle, come on, love. Let's get you up the stairs."

"Aiden…"

He caught her once again as she collapsed. He moved her to the ground with him. He moved the hair that had fallen in her face to see that she was paler than she usually was. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and called an ambulance.

Paramedics arrived a short time later to find him huddled over his wife like a protective lion. They walked in and began checking her over.

"What's happened? Why's she fainted?" Aiden asked frantically.

"We don't know, sir," one man said as he pulled some smelling salts out of his medical bag.

He opened it and waved it under Belle's nose. Her nose crinkled at the smell and she opened her eyes only to turn over and vomit on the paramedic's shoes.

"Belle, are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good, Aiden."

"It's okay, love. They're going to take care of you."

"I don't want to go to the hospital. I hate it there."

"I know you do, but you need to go."

"Don't leave me alone, Aiden."

"Sir, we need to get her onto the stretcher," the partner said.

Aiden nodded as the one Belle threw up on lifted her into his arms and placed her on it. The jarring movements caused her to heave again. The guy thrust a basin at her to vomit in.

"Has she been doing this all day?" the partner asked as they'd begun to buckle her in and wheel her out of the house.

"I don't know. I just got home to find her hunched over. She said she didn't feel so good and I tried to get her upstairs to bed. What's wrong with her?"

"We'll know more once we get her to the hospital," the partner answered.

"I would like to ride with you."

"Aiden, where are you? I can't see you!" Belle called out, terrified.

"I'm here, love! I'm right here!"

Aiden climbed into the ambulance behind the partner and took a seat next to Belle and took her hand into his.

"Stay with me," Belle said softly as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Always, love, always."

He kissed her hand and the ambulance took off to the hospital.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Belle was wide awake and trembling. She hated hospitals with a passion. After seeing her mother die of cancer in one, she'd always hated having to come to one. She looked at her husband who was watching her very intently.

"What do you think is wrong with me?"

"I don't know, love, but you'll get through this. We'll do it together, whatever it is."

"You make it sound as though I'm dying or something."

Aiden gave her a watery smile.

"I sure hope not. I plan to be with you for a very long time."

"As do I."

The doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Whale, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.

"She fainted and has been throwing up since then," Aiden answered.

"Any fever, chills, or pains? Have you hit your head in any way?" he asked.

"No, not really. My stomach does hurt a little and I don't have a concussion," Belle said.

Whale moved over to the opposite of the bed that Aiden was on.

"I'm going to order an ultrasound and a blood test so that we can see if there is something we're not seeing. As far as I can tell right now, it sounds like a stomach virus," Whale said.

"Do I really need all that testing?"

"No, but it would be safe to do. I'm also going to start an IV to get some fluids into you as I don't want you dehydrating from the vomiting you're doing," Whale said.

Belle went a shade of green and Aiden handed her a basin as she threw up again.

"Ugh…I don't like needles. I just want to go home."

"Love, they need to do this so that they can find out what is making you so sick."

"I don't care. It could be just a little stomach flu."

"Belle, you fainted in my arms! That's not anything to scoff at! I want to make sure that you're okay."

"I want to go home, please. Aiden, take me home."

Aiden couldn't say no to the pleas of his lovely wife and acquiesced to her request. He signed her out then and there, against medical advice. He pulled his phone out and called Jefferson to come pick them up.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, I need you to come get Belle and me at the hospital and take us home, please."

"Is everything alright?"

"Belle just had a fainting episode and they said she's got stomach flu. She just wants to go home. Could you come get us?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Haden."

"Anytime."

Aiden turned back to Belle who was now sitting in a chair and still very pale. Aiden hated that her fear is making her avoid the decisions that could help her get well. He sat down next to her and she leaned her head onto her shoulder.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind? I don't like seeing you so sick and nothing I can do to help you."

"I'll be fine. It's just the flu. It'll pass."

"I've never seen the flu cause someone to pass out."

"I think I just stood up too fast is all."

"Can't we have the doctor at least do a blood test to be sure of that?"

"No, I hate needles more than I hate hospitals!"

Aiden sighed as he knew this was a battle he wasn't going to win. Jefferson arrived and looked at Belle and then to Aiden and then back to Belle.

"Are you certain you want to go home, Belle? It looks like you should stay here."

"Thank you! I've been telling her the same thing."

Belle glared at both men who shrugged.

"I'm not staying here! I want to go home!"

Jefferson put his hands up in surrender and Aiden sighed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her out to Jefferson's car. They all got in and Jefferson drove them home.

Once home, Aiden ushered her up the stairs to take a bath. She protested every step saying she had to get things done.

"I don't think people would want you working around their food with you being sick, love. It'll be there tomorrow."

"I have to put the decorations and banners up tomorrow and I'm supposed to help Mary Margaret pass out the flyers for her booth and Emma wants me to go out with her and Ruby tomorrow night."

"We'll take this one step at a time and we'll see how you are feeling tomorrow, deal?"

Belle looked at him.

"Fine, deal."

He kissed her forehead and headed into the bathroom to start the water. She sat down on the bed and removed her shoes and stockings. He came out of the bathroom.

"It's ready for you, my dear."

"I'd ask you to join me, but I don't want you sick too."

"It's okay. You go relax and I'll put on some tea and bring you some crackers."

"Okay. I love you, Aiden. Thank you for understanding."

"I love you too, my Belle. So much," he said as he kissed her forehead again, "Go enjoy your bath."

She went into the bathroom as he headed downstairs to start a pot of peppermint tea. She soaked in the tub for a while, almost falling asleep when she heaved again and barely made it to the toilet. Aiden rushed in. He grabbed towel and draped it over her and rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach, which there wasn't much left, into the toilet. He took a wet washcloth and dabbed her head and cheeks.

"Come on, love. Let's get you into something comfortable and into bed."

Belle moaned as she stood and leaned against her husband. He helped her into some nightclothes and pulled the covers back on the bed. He helped her climb in and went to go fix her tea when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me, please."

"I'm going to get your tea, love. I'll be right back."

Belle released him and nodded as she snuggled down into the blankets. He came back carrying a tea service. He poured her a cup and added some honey to it before handing it to her. She took the warm cup and put it to her lips, sipping it slowly.

"Feeling any better?"

"No, not really, but at least I'm keeping the tea down."

"That's a good thing. I'm going to go get ready for bed and then I'll come right back, okay?"

Belle nodded. He got ready and grabbed the wastebasket from the bathroom for her just in case she felt she couldn't make it to the bathroom. He climbed into bed beside her and she pillowed her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began stroking her back gently.

"I love you, Aiden. Thank you for helping me so much."

"It's my job, love. I love you too. Get some sleep."

She nodded and relaxed into his embrace. He watched her as her breathing began to even out and he knew she was asleep. He hated it when she was sick, but he'd never seen her this sick before. It terrified him. He didn't want to lose her. His heart clenched at the thought of life without her. Tears spilled over his cheeks as he looked at the beauty in his arms. He couldn't lose her. She'd get well. She just had to and that's all he hoped for.


End file.
